kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Tales of the Key
Kingdom Hearts: Tales of the Key '''is a fan fiction story created by "Heroes1202" of FanFiction.net, creator of the two "Kingdom Hearts III" stories titled "The Heart's Greatest Weapon" and "Eternal Light". It is modeled after the "Tales" series of games (mostly '''Tales of the Abyss and Tales of Vesperia), blending together characters who appeared throughout the Kingdom Hearts series so far from the various titles. The Story In this beautiful world, a legendary weapon was passed down through the generations to protect the balance of light and dark. It was known as the Keyblade. But after a great tragedy befell the Keyblade wielders, the weapon itself appeared to have faded from sight and became the talk of myths. And its bearers hide amongst us, waiting for their chance to return to the light when needed. Sora and Riku, two best friends, have been living together in the capital city of the Heartlands, Radiant Gardens. But after a rookie swordsman tournament comes to a close and a mysterious organization begins its movement, Sora finds himself thrown into a grand adventure that may very well change life as he knows it. But he is not alone as he and Riku make many new friends and allies along the road....the road to reviving the Keyblade Warriors..... Characters Main Characters *'Sora - '''A boy who lives in the lower levels of Radiant Gardens with Riku *'Kairi '- The princess of Radiant Gardens who knows the secrets of the legendary Keyblade *'Riku''' - Sora's best friend whose lived with him in Radiant Gardens for as long as they've known one another *'Aqua' - One of the Radiant Garden Knights, she is very popular amongst the other male knights *'Ventus' - Squire of the Radiant Garden Knights to Lady Aqua. Like the other knights, he has a secret crush on her *'Namine' - Princess of the neighboring land to the Heartlands, she and Kairi become best friends *'Axel '- A mysterious red head with his own agenda and plans, which happen to coincide alongside Sora's group many times *'Mickey Mouse' - A famous archer who is seen darting through the woodlands around Radiant Gardens. This mouse may be a very skillful archer, but he hides a secret *'Terra' - Another of the Radiant Garden Knights, he works mostly alone. His skills with the sword can split the thickest log in half with one swing, showing off his power packed swings *'Master Xehanort' - One of the two commandants of the Radiant Garden Knights. He seems to be operating on his own terms at times but always is around whenever the knights are called together *'Vanitas' - A hired assassin sent to kill Princess Kairi, but got his swords crossed with Sora, changing his assassination target to him instead *'Ansem the Wise' - King of Radiant Gardens, he welcomes all who live in the city into his castle for a friendly visit *'Roxas ' - A mysterious blonde haired boy with facial features similar to Ventus. No one knows what his plans are, but they revolve around the actions of Xehanort The story on FanFiction.net Category:Stories